Loved Me Back To Life
by AFemaleWarrior
Summary: One shot of how I think Bellatrix met Voldemort and how I think they met, and how I think she joined him, I hope my A/N makes sense! please read and review! Rated T because I'm paranoid. xxx-TheDarkMistressBellatrix


**A/N: Hey Guys! Time for another oneshot! So basically I got home from school and decided to listen to the new Celine Dion song "Loved Me Back To Life" as I am a huge Celine Dion fan, and it reminded me of Bellatrix/Bellamortso I've decided to write this oneshot! and I know that I really do need to update my other fics e.g. "I Can Not Love, Yet I Feel So Cold" But I have had bad writers block! (Its even effecting me in my GCSE English lessons! so Help and advice would be appreciated if you can give me any!) anndd... Yahh... OMG this is actually quite a short Authors Note for me! lol, (I usually just ramble on, like i'm doing now... oh joy) so yahh, please read and review and tell me what you think! xxx-TheDarkMistressBellatrix DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, PLACES AND/OR SPELLS MENTIONED, THEY ALL BELONG TO THE TOTAL EPICNESS WHICH IS QUEEN JK ROWLING, AND WARNER BROS, I DO NOT OWN THE SONG LOVED ME BACK TO LIFE BY CELINE DION (WRITTEN BY SIA... I THINK!) EVEN THOUGH I HAVE NOT USED ANY OF THE LYRICS FROM IT (ALTHOUGH ONLY THE NAME OF THE SONG IN THE TITLE! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!) ahhh.. A/N finally done! On With The Show! **

It happened on one of the many parties that the Black Family held, that Bellatrix first met The Dark Lord. It was one of the busiest and loudest parties they have hosted yet, anyone who was anyone, was invited to this huge gathering and celebration in the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. But what were they celebrating? The Black family weren't celebrating anything, it was popular in pure blood society to hold large gatherings like this, and the Black family, compared to the Malfoy's, Rosier's and Lestrange's were famous for holding the largest ones. Most people had only agreed to come to this party as an excuse to bring their sons, as the three Black sisters were yet to be betrothed. Most of the possible suitors had their eye on the eldest daughter, Bellatrix Black, whom was known is Slytherin house, as being one of the best duelists in her year, and she could beat any student whom decided to challenge her. Bellatrix was born with dark brown, heavy lidded eyes, had tons of long, black curly hair, and had a flawless pale complexion.

Many men also came to try and win the hand of the youngest Black sister Narcissa Black, who like her sister was also born with a pale and flawless complexion but, unlike her elder sister was born with sleek blonde hair and blue eyes.

The middle sister, Andromeda Black was also very different compared to her two sisters but had similarities to Bellatrix due to being born with dark brown eyes, and a pale complexion, but had a shade of honey brown wavy hair.

After a few dances with future suitors, Bellatrix glanced around the room, and saw that her two younger sisters were currently occupied. Narcissa was talking and was about to dance with Lucius Malfoy, and Andromeda was sitting in a corner talking to a sulking Sirius,, whom had never enjoyed these sort of occasions. Once her parents were looking the other way, well, in other words, her father was a drunken mess, and her mother was talking to either Mrs Lestrange, or Abraxas Malfoy, Bellatrix walked up to the bar, and got herself a glass of wine, before walking outside on to the balcony.

One Bellatrix was out on the balcony, she was finally able to release the breath that she had been holding in for so long while inside the party, Bellatrix did not like these parties, nor did she enjoy them, she was tired of having to be paraded around by her parents to possible suitors. Being born a Black in Pureblood society, Bellatrix was destined to be a housewife or a trophy wife, and she did not want any of that, she wanted more, she wanted different, she wanted adventure, but what sort of husband would allow that for his wife?

"Miss Black, now what are you doing out here, in this cold dark night, when there is a busy party going on right now inside?" Asked a man in the shadows. "I just can't deal with any of that anymore, I'm sick and tired of being paraded around, like a trophy, or a figure, looking for possible suitors! I just can't cope with it anymore! And the society that we live in today! Why are women just doomed to live a life as a housewife and a trophy wife! It may be life life that is destined for my sisters! But not for me! i need a purpose for my life! A cause!" Answered Bellatrix.

The shadowed figure was shocked. He did not not expect to hear all of this from the oldest Black sister, she was definitely a woman who knew what she wanted in life. "Well then Miss Black, as you seem to know what you want in life, what sort of cause would you be willing to serve?" Asked the shadowed figure. Bellatrix thought for a moment before answering "The Dark Lord and his cause for Pureblood supremacy." She responded, "but its not likely that he would recruit a woman, I've heard that he only recruits men, which is unfortunate for me..." Added Bellatrix.

"Now what would you say if, I was, The Dark Lord?" Said the figure slowly, before emerging out of the shadows, and reveling himself as The Dark Lord. Bellatrix was speechless, she did not know what to say, if she had known that she was talking to The Dark Lord, she would have spoken in much more respect. "My Lord." Said Bellatrix, but not before bowing to The Dark Lord. "If I had known it was you I was talking to, I would have spoken with a lot more respect." "Nothing to worry about Bellatrix, may I call you Bellatrix? I like your boldness, you are very different compared to your sisters, and many of the other women whom I have met, and I will admit, that I am interested in you, and that I am interested in having you in my ranks." Stated Voldemort. "it is an honour, My Lord, to even be coincided to be allowed in your service." "I will train you myself, and make you my protégée, and you should know, that you are the only one whom I have bestowed that honour Bella." Stated Voldemort once again. "Its an honour." Repeated Bellatrix.

"now, will you always be loyal to me, and only me, until the day you die" "I will, I am prepared to die, for both, you and our case, and it would be an honour to die by your wand" Said Bellatrix. "And, to the best of your ability,will you accept, any punishment, task or reward, no matter how painful it is?" "I will, and no matter what it is, big, or small, I am prepared for it." responded Bellatrix.

Voldemort then took a hold of Bellatrix's left forearm and touched the tip of his wand to it. Bellatrix had to suppress a scream of pain by biting her lip, and unfortunately, drawing blood. "You are mine." Stated Voldemort. "I am yours." Responded Bellatrix.

**That is it for now folks! I hope you enjoyed this one shot! and I would reccomend for you to listen to Celine Dion's new song "Loved Me Back To Life" which this little fic is based upon, and please read and review, your revivews mean the world to me and they help to encourage me to write more! xxx-TheDarkMistressBellatrix  
**


End file.
